leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons Exalted (TCG)
|jasetnum=50 |jarelease=March 16, 2012 |numdecks=2 |deck1= |deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=Dark Rush |japrevset=Dark Rush |japrevsetname=Dark Rush |nextset=Freeze Bolt/Cold Flare |janextset=Freeze Bolt/Cold Flare |janextsetname=Freeze Bolt/Cold Flare }} Pokémon TCG: ''Black & White—Dragons Exalted'' (Japanese: リューズブラスト Dragon Blast and リューノブレード Dragon Blade) is the name given to the sixth main expansion of cards from the English Black & White Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The Japanese release is the fifth of the BW era. Description The might of dragons is yours to control in a way that can change your game forever—as a brand-new Energy type! Rayquaza. Giratina. Hydreigon. Few Pokémon inspire awe and wonder like Dragon-type Pokémon, and in the Dragons Exalted expansion, they come ready to rule the game! And with a grand mix of all-new Pokémon-EX and a horde of Dragon-type Pokémon to take to the skies and take the battlefield by storm, plus new Trainer cards and new Special Energy cards, you'll be ready for the roar of dragons and the glory of battle! Information Dragons Exalted is the first set to feature the in English, including 2 Dragon-type cards, and . In addition to these two Pokémon-EX, four others were released: , , , and . The set includes all the cards from the Japanese and expansions, and their two accompanying half decks, the and the , whose featured cards and were later the focus of the English s and . Dragons Exalted includes 128 different cards: 4 of which are s. The Secret cards are Shiny Pokémon: a reprint of and from ( in Japan), a reprint of from ( in Japan), and a card without an English release of the normal print before it, . Rayquaza's normal print was included in the Japanese sub-set, which had not been released in English by the time the Shiny print was released in Dragons Exalted. This set features many Pokémon whose activate when they come into play to evolve a player's Pokémon, such as , , and . To further enhance these Abilities, from was reprinted with the same effect of 's 's effect. Related to this, has an attack that can devolve the Defending Pokémon. Like every set since , the expansion features locations around Unova, focusing on N's Castle and the Unova . This is most evident through the set's artwork; for example, can be found in N's Castle and is depicted outside the Pokémon League. These aren't the only locations featured throughout the set as is outside Dragonspiral Tower and is in N's Playroom. The is from the . This card erroneously credits the illustrator as HiRON when the actual illustrator for this print is 5ban Graphics. is printed with an alternate artwork to the one released in the Japanese Dragon Blade. Additionally, was erroneously printed with Skiploom's Pokédex entry. The Hoppip error was corrected by the time the was released in October 2012. Officially, the English release of the set contains 124 cards. Between alternate holofoils, promotional stamps, reverse holofoils, and Secret cards, the set contains 255 cards (not including error cards). A list of the non standard cards can be seen below. |Fire|||Sheen Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Psychic|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Psychic|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Metal|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Dragon|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Dragon|||Cosmos Holo / exclusive}} |Dragon|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Dragon|||Cosmos Holo / exclusive}} |Energy|Colorless||Crosshatch Holo 2012 Player Rewards (Tier 2)}} |Energy|Colorless||Crosshatch Holo 2012 Player Rewards (Tier 2)}} Set lists Pack artwork In other languages de:Hoheit der Drachen (TCG) es:Negro y Blanco (TCG): Dragones Majestuosos fr:Noir & Blanc Dragons Exaltés it:Stirpe dei Draghi (GCC) ja:Dragons Exalted zh:至尊龙族（集换式卡片）